Love Games
by NicoleRosaliee
Summary: What will Bella do when she is stuck as moderator at Alice's Bachlrette party and she fall for a Chuck and Dale? With confedence issues will she score him? Cannon parings, OOC AH. I suck at reviews :


**_Ok guys! Hello! Im pretty new to fanfiction, or at least ot the writing aspect of it... for the reading part I have read so many stories I wouldn't be able to remember half :P *she rolls her eyes* im like an addict... XD _**

**__**

Loves games if you didn't guess was based off of the song by Lady Gaga. Big fan cheak her out. But there is a story behind this. I was just comming back from a cruise in March (lucky me right!) and we had a stop over in Atlanta to get back to Toronto.(yeash i am Canadian and PROUD eh?:P) We were supposed to have a two hour stop over witch is long enough but then it was still snowy and my flight got delayed 5 hours!So what does Nicole do? She pulls out her handy dandy iPod and listens to her song of the day (witch happend to be love games) I ended up geting inspired and wrote out the first draft on my iPod note pad :P The charaters started talking and i got this out of it!

**_So I had a story up called kiddnaped but for lack of responce and writers block I have stoped it. So giving it another go with a new better story line :)_**

**_So here you go Love Games and if you actualy read this authors note kudos to you. Tell me in your review and you may get a surprise :O havent decided yet... you may :P im such a tease :O ;)_**

* * *

Aw shit! I looked at my old beat up alarm clock. I was looking forward to this day for a while but at the same time I have been dreading it. But this was for Alice, and every girl deserves a fun bachlorette party. Even if it would probably kill me in the end.

Alice has been my best friend since she kicked James's (the boy that bullied me when I was younger) ass in kindergarten for pushing me in to a tree. But my sweet little 4'11 Alice is now the vixen every girl in the room wishes they were.  
Jasper her fiance, is PERFECT for her. He was a good friend of mine for a while in highschool and we also decided to go to the same University. Then the faithful day came when Alice came home to Jasper in herlivingroom and she went red as a tomato. For the year I have never known her to blush that hard. She scurried in to her room for the rest of the night and didn't even come out for dinner. Little did she know Jasper was asking for her number. I set her up one night saying that I was going to cook her dinner. Little did she know that Japer was cooking for her and it was a date. They haven't separated since. Of course she yelled at me afterwards for not letting her know cause' apparently "she looked like shit." HA make me laugh. Really they are perfect for each other. She is the almost to bubbly person that just needs to chill sometimes but Jasper puts her at ease almost instantly. I swear in his past life he was an empath. It's is a good thing because when alice is in a mood... let's just say she is in a mood.

So now obviously, Jasper popped the question a year ago and Alice more that happily accepted. To tell you the truth she had already planned the wedding just waiting for him to propose. He had his bachelor party last night and as I have heard he is still recuperating. We are heading out to Vegas today, Alice's background comes from ALOT of money so she is paying for the fight over. Really i didn't see the need. It was onlly a six hour drive from Salt lake city. But Alice must have her way.

And then there is the issue of Rosalie. Rose is a GODESS. Seriously she is like Aphrodite in the flesh. The only problem is that she is also engaged to Emmett. There perfect, (Dosen't it seem like everyone has love except for me?) like each others ying and yang like Alice and Jazz. And I promised that I would watch out for her. Cause' when Rose parties she PARTIES. Like get piss drunk and run around naked party, and since Emmett won't be there for her to slobber over, (and do mean slobber over. She is quite the messy kisser when she is drunk, but for some unseen reason Emmett is kinky enough to like it. Ew.) So by Emmett I was appointed her guardian for the night. Whoopee, that is enough of a job but I am also going to be the designated gal out of the group and have to deal with 14 very horny, piss dunk girls. Lovely. My ideal of fun.

I groan, stretching, getting out of the bed thinking of what is to come. I also had a really bad sleep last night. I haven`t been sleeping well recently and I don't know why. I should probably see a Doc about that...I step in to the shower and do my ritual of shampoo, body wash, conditioner, shampoo. (Ya I'm weird just deal with it) But just when I am getting out the phone rings. I run to the phone slipping on the tile floor falling on my tailbone.

"FUCK! SHIT, MOTHER FUCKER!" Man that hurts like a bitch!I don't need to break my tail bone- again. I get the phone on the last ring.

"Hello?"I ask pained. Who in there right mind would be calling me at seven in the morning? Renee called last night and Charlie would be at work...

"Hello, this is Heidi from _Flawless beauty salon and spa. _I have to ladies here that would like to remind you of an appointment."

"An appointment? Sorry you mus.." but I was cut off by dear little Alice.

"Bella hun, get down to the spa! Did you really think we were gunna let you go to Vegas, no, let you go in to Chuck and Dales with out a little grooming? You never gunna get some ass like that! Ya know-"

"Alice shut up! Not in the salon stop talking! I can't go I have work, you know that." I have a job working as a librarian at my collage. So Monday through Friday I am working. I like my job, and I don't have any more vacation, thanks to Alice and Rose, so I can't miss work.

"Oh! Don't worry Bells, Rose took care of that one."

"No!" I gasped exasperated. "Rosalie Lillian Hale you did not do that to Alex again! The poor guy is going to go into cardiac arrest!" It was true. Alec was somewhere around 80 and is in love with Rosalie. Always asking if she is coming to see me or if he can get a date with such a "shanazy gal". That was unfair.

"You know what Rose. I might just tell Emmett that you are practically getting off an ancient!" Rose started laughing.

" Bella, if anything that would probably just turn him on.. on second though go ahead! That just means better sex for me!"

"Ew Rose do you have no pride!? Your in the middle of a spa! And what if I don't want to go? Hmm?"

"Then we will just have to nominate you for a naked lap dance at Chuck and Dales with Alice. See ya in 20! LOVES!"

Oh Rosalie always busting my balls! I don't know if I will ever get a break with them. I really didn't want to go but I put on a random really ugly outfit just to piss them off. I knew it would most likely end up in a shopping trip afterwards but meh, all in good fun. I looked it the mirror and sighed. Why would I need grooming for C&D's? i was so plain no guy wants me. For crying out loud, the only sereious boyfirend I had was like my stalker, mike newton! No one is EVER interested in me. Long brown hair, ugly poop brown eyes, pale white skin, like I look dead that is how pale I am. Who would be attracted to me?

I sighed as I jumped in my car, and in ten minutes I pulled in to the salon. God damit here comes the longest day in a while. Why can't I just be at work?

* * *

**_Okie dokie the first chapter of love games! Ya I know no action, but you need backround. And the chapter is small I know, but the first few chapters of the story will be small. About a thousand words. this one was 1700 Next chapter will be the salon and the plane ride to vegas, but CHAPTER 3 will be Chuck and Dales! Yumm. I wonder who she will meet there?? :O_**

**_Playlist I will do for most chapters because music is a huge muse for me when I write so here it is._**

**_Lady Gaga- Nine Inch Nails- Rihanna- Randoms-_****_  
Love Games Closer breakin' dishes I love collage - Asher roth  
The Fame Hersey Electric Feel - MGMT_****_  
Starstruck_**

**_Hahaah you know you love my aclectic music choices :) Oh? And can you spot the commentary quote?_**

**__**

**_Read and Review. Reviews are my form of pay so pay up :) :P and at this moment I am looking for a beta so if you intersted hit me up!_**

**_Loves and hugs from the wild thang, nicole 3_**


End file.
